Die Erste Nacht Des Winters
by Mylanessa
Summary: Düsseldorf - Alemanha Dr. Tenma recebeu um pedido de Johan. "Ich habe ein Geschenk für Sie." O que aquela noite reservava para ele? ...PS: A fic é Johan x Tenma.


**DISCLAIMER: **Monster não me pertence! É obra do diviníssimo Naoki Urasawa, todos direitos pertencem a ele.

A letra da música "Walk Away" utilizada como base para a songfic pertence à Christina Aguilera.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Goodbye, Herbst...**

_"__What do you do, when you know something's bad for you_

_but you still can't let go?"_

Um minuto atrás ainda era outono em Düsseldorf.

Eram 03h35min da manhã quando os flocos de neve começaram a salpicar a janela do quarto de hotel. O silêncio arrastava por entre as rajadas de vento frio que entravam pela fresta das persianas. A agitação recente do inverno brincava com as sombras dos carros e luzes da cidade lá embaixo, refletindo imagens disformes contra as paredes do quarto, conferindo-lhe uma atmosfera surreal. O cômodo parecia os confins de um sonho. O ponto final, o beco sem saída que nos deparamos após correr sem chegar a lugar algum.

Perdido no limiar entre realidade e a imaginação, Tenma tinha a cabeça latejante, devido às bebidas fortes as quais fora induzido a tomar durante a noite. Lentamente, sua mente fora assimilando e assentando toda informação a qual não havia sido completamente processada desde que chegara no hotel _Blätter im Herbst_. Era o que estava escrito com a caligrafia elegante e precisa de Johan, o convidando. Logo abaixo havia a nota: _"Ich habe ein Geschenk für Sie."_

Sentou-se na cama. Estava nu. As costas repuxavam, doloridas. Era possível que uma costela ou músculo estivesse seriamente danificados. Com um pouco de sorte, um emplastro seria o suficiente para dar conta do recado. O vento frio lambia-lhe a pele, mas não tentou evitá-lo, a fim de aproveitar-se do seu efeito para manter-se sóbrio. Ao seu lado, jazia o corpo do homem o qual ele passara anos a procura. A criatura que rondava sua busca, que o condenara àquela vida de justiceiro da sombras. A razão que tornava sua jornada num calvário sem redenção final. Mas não sabia mais dizer, naquela altura, quem era a caça e quem era o caçador. Toda a certeza em que sua mente se concentrava no momento, era o fato de que passara a noite sob o comando de Johan Liebert, servindo-lhe em suas mais íntimas obscenidades.

O jovem tinha o corpo despido e parcialmente coberto pelos lençóis de seda, revelando a silhueta do seu corpo delgado e alvo. A penumbra do quarto lhe lançava sombras, atenuando a ambiguidade da sua forma que não era de todo masculina, mas sim desenhada entre os limites que separam o homem da mulher. A respiração era suave e inaudível. Os cabelos louros do temível amante encontravam-se esparramados nos travesseiros. E os olhos, adormecidos, mergulhados num mundo de sonhos. _Com o que os monstros sonham, afinal?_ A pergunta fazia Tenma estremecer diante da hipótese de poder desvendá-los se observasse por tempo demais. Desviou então o olhar, afundando a cabeça entre os joelhos. Aos poucos, as cenas daquela noite foram remontadas como peças de um quebra cabeças na memória recente e embriagada do doutor. Lembranças que de início eram vagas, mas, reforçavam-se ante a visão dos frios olhos azuis impregnados em sua mente.

_"__I was naive, your love was like candy_

_Artificially sweet_

_I was deceived by the wrapping_

_Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed_

_I was prey in your bed and devoured completely"_

Sentiu o corpo violado.

A taça de vinho despedaçando-se contra o carpete

O vidro espatifado, sua carne se abrindo.

O gosto metálico em seus lábios denunciava o sangue.

As mãos invadiam-no com a força de mil bestas.

A repugnância e a cólera o atingiram como flechas.

E ainda assim...

Ainda assim desistira de lutar.

Cedeu ao pecado e à violência, enquanto vermes lhe corriam o estômago.

_"__And it hurts my soul cause I can't let go_

_All these walls are caving in_

_I can't stop my suffering_

_I hate to show that I lost control"_

Os dentes e a boca do Monstro trilhavam ávidos sobre sua pele

Abocanhou-lhe os mamilos, sugava-o, a língua tremia feroz em volta da auréola rosada. E depois descia, engolindo seu membro entre obscenidades que dizia entre uma pausa e outra para recobrar o fôlego.

Ao arrancar do homem o gozo quente, envolvia-o em seus braços.

A cabeça de cabelos dourados escondeu-se em seu peito, soluçando, sorrindo. Então Johan tornava a erguer o pescoço, e com seus terríveis olhos azuis, algemava a consciência de Temna no limite da insanidade.

Tragavam-no para uma realidade de loucura, demência e extravagância.

_"__I should have known that I was used for amusement..._

_Couldn't see through the smoke_

_It was all an illusion"_

O Monstro sacou um objeto. A arma apontava para as têmporas do doutor.

Os braços, atados com a gravata manchada de sangue e vinho.

As peles nuas se encontraram. Choque entre o quente e o gelado.

O sangue pulsava em cachoeiras. Os músculos adormeciam.

As mãos livres se enlaçaram às atadas. As bocas, em desarmonia se uniram.

Os corpos se encaixaram. Tenma sucumbia.

_"__But the venom seeps deeper...Deeper._

_We both can seduce_

_But, darling, you hold me prisoner"_

Johan investia impiedoso contra a vítima. A rigidez perfurando em golpes fundos contra a vítima. O doutor rasgava o silêncio do hotel com dizeres ininteligíveis, reduzidos a não mais que gritos de fúria.

Os olhos azuis inebriavam-se. Golpeava-o. Gargalhava. Golpeava.

A lágrima verteu como uma súplica silenciosa.

As mãos do Monstro, formidáveis e delicadas, agarram-no pelo pescoço.

_"__I'm about to break_

_I can't stop this ache_

_I'm addicted to your allure_

_And I'm fiending for a cure"_

Foi-lhe tomado o ar. E em troca, recebeu a dor.

Ele morreria por ele.

Sim, o doutor daria a vida pelo monstro que o violava.

A nobre alma se perdia. Os vermes em seu estômago se aquietavam.

No entanto seguia, sendo brutalmente castigado. Trespassado. Dilacerado. Rompido. O cano frio do revólver ainda pressionando-lhe a testa.

Submetido àquilo, o pobre homem gemia, sofria, ofegava, deleitava.

Em contrapartida a mente lhe dizia:

_"Ich muss weglaufen von Ihnen."_

E ofegava ainda mais. Mordeu os lábios.

O gosto do sangue diluiu-se na saliva.

A mente insistia:

_"__Ich muss weglaufen von Ihnen... Run... Run..."_

_"__I can't mend this torn state I'm in_

_Getting nothing in return_

_What did I do to deserve_

_The pain of this slow burn_

_And everywhere I turn_

_I keep going right back to the one thing that I need_

_To walk away from"_

Os dedos finos e compridos taparam-lhe os lábios.

A outra mão o aliciava, insaciável.

A voz límpida do monstro proferiu-lhe sibilante:

_"__Mein lieber Dr. Tenma."_

Investia contra o corpo do miserável doutor.

Mais forte. Mais veloz. Buscando o ápice.

_"__Sehen sie mich!"_

Mais rápido, mais, muito mais.

_"__Sehen sie mich!"_ – Gritou alucinado.

_"__Every time I try to grasp for air_

_I am smothered in despair_

_It's never over, over, oh_

_Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare_

_I let out a silent prayer_

_Let it be over, over..."_

A gargalhada atravessou o começo de madrugada, assombrando o hotel.

_"__Das Monstrum in meinem Selbst ist so groB geworden!"_– Berrou, atravessando os olhos negros do doutor, com a luz perigosa do azul do seu doce e curioso véu que escondia nada além de malícia e destruição.

Dr. Tenma arqueou-se ao ser contaminado pela semente do monstro.

A besta forjou-lhe um sorriso em gratidão. Estava satisfeita.

Virou-se ao lado da vítima, e, enfim, inofensivo, adormeceu.

O doutor, reduzido ao ultraje, contemplou a visão de seu agressor.

Belo, terrivelmente belo. Um anjo vertido na pele de um demônio.

Matar, matar. Precisava matá-lo.

O ar lhe faltava, respirava arfando em desatino.

Estava aflito. A sede de vingança o secava.

Matar. Assassinar. Silenciar. Vingar.

As mãos trêmulas não obedeceram.

A impotência aplanava todo e qualquer ímpeto de ação.

_"My heart has been bruised_

_So sad but it's true_

_Each beat reminds me of you."_

Dr. Tenma fitou a janela mais uma vez. A neve invadia o vão que fora acidentalmente deixado aberto. As persianas dançavam, embaraçadas contra a ventania úmida. Do lado de fora, a neve havia feito uma tênue cortina de gelo por trás da vidraça. O homem enfrentava uma batalha mental entre a resignação e a luxúria. Não iria se conformar, era pouco, muito pouco para Kenzou Tenma.

As mãos, então, devagar começaram a lhe obedecer. As pernas deixaram os lençóis e seus pés encontraram o chão gelado do quarto de hotel. Deu dois ou três passos, sentindo as pernas inseguras, carregando o corpo sujo de uma vergonha que jamais seria capaz de nomear. Apanhou o casaco caído e não a encontrou. Não estava lá.

Ao seu lado a mão sorrateira de Johan deslizou suave debaixo dos travesseiros. O homem, ciente do movimento, manteve-se ereto em sua imundície e vergonha. O medo o detinha. Aqueles olhos... sentia aqueles olhos o encarando a fundo, mesmo de costas. Então, sem aviso, a arma tocou-lhe a pele sensível da nuca, eriçando-lhe os fios com a sensação gélida do aço.

A voz que puxou o gatilho rogou-lhe com calma:

– Bleib bei mir, Dr. Tenma.

Tenma teve tempo apenas de girar o pescoço, instintivamente, para vislumbrar o brilho de uma lágrima cristalina que escorria pela face de mármore da besta.

* * *

_._

* * *

**Glossário e Notas finais do capítulo:**

Traduções dos termos em alemão usados ao longo da fic:

**Título**: Die erste Nacht des Winters / A primeira noite de inverno.

**Sub Título**: Goodbye, Herbst ... / Adeus Outono

**Nota de Johan**: Ich habe ein Geschenk für Sie. / "Tenho um presente para você".

**Pensamentos de Tenma**: Ich muss weglaufen von Ihnen... Run... Run... / Preciso fugir de você...Correr...Correr.

**Fala do Johan, retirada do mangá:**  
Mein lieber Dr. Tenma.  
Sehen sie mich!Sehen sie mich!  
Das Monstrum in meinem Selbst ist so groB geworden!"

"Meu querido Dr. Tenma.  
Veja-me! Veja-me!  
O monstro dentro de mim se tornou tão grande"

**Fala final de Johan**: "Bleib bei mir, Dr. Tenma." / Fique comigo, Dr. Tenma.

* * *

- **AVISO**: Eu não sei alemão! Tudo que foi colocado aí, fora o que retirei do próprio mangá, foi feito com ajuda de um amigo que conhece um pouco da língua. Mas, se houver erros, gostaria de ser informada para corrigir.


End file.
